SandWings
in the English translations]] in the German translations]]'SandWings '''are one of the seven dragon tribes of Pyrrhia, alongside SkyWings, SeaWings, NightWings, IceWings, MudWings, and RainWings. They reside in the Sand Kingdom on the southwestern side of Pyrrhia, and share borders with the Ice Kingdom to the north, and the Sky Kingdom to the northeast. The NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia describes them as having pale gold or white scales the color of desert sand, with venomous barbed tails and forked black tongues. They can survive a long time without water, sting enemies with their tail-tips like scorpions, bury themselves for camoflauge in the desert sand, and breathe fire. Their current ruler as of the events of Darkness of Dragons is Queen Thorn, and they were split between supporting Princess Blister, Princess Blaze, and Princess Burn during the War of SandWing Succession, though most SandWings allied themselves with Blaze and the IceWings. Habitat --SandWing live in the desert and they usually sleep and eat in buildings such as Queen Thorns stronghold which the royals live in right now. The Scorpion den is a small city like cities that we live in. In Queen Thorns Stronghold not just Royals live in there also Blaze, Qibli, and Smolder live in there too. Queen Thorn has lots of meeting because of her job as a queen and some of us know that a SeaWing-IceWing hybrid Typhoon goes to some of her meetings (that was explained in Darkness Of Dragons) Appearance and Description SandWing scales are sand pale''Sunny was too small and the wrong color - tawny gold instead of sand pale like most SandWings ... - Sunny, Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy, pale yellow, and radiate heat''The enormous dragon ... had pale gold scales that radiated heat like a desert horizon....'' - Burn, Prologue, the Dragonet Prophecy''He could feel the warmth from her golden scales radiating along his side. ... she gave off heat like the rest of her tribe.'' - Sunny, Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy. They have forked tongues The sand dragon’s forked tongue slithered in and out of her mouth. - Burn, Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy, and tails that have a scorpion-like barb on the tip''Her tail flicked up like a scorpion’s, the poisonous barb inches from Hvitur’s eyes.'' - Burn, Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy . Their eyes are a glittering black; deviation from this is abnormal''... her scales too golden, but her eyes were gray-green instead of glittering black.'' - Sunny, Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy Scale colors that SandWings have had in canon are; pale gold''The enormous dragon on the mountain ledge had pale gold scales that radiated heat like a desert horizon.'' - Burn, Prologue, the Dragonet Prophecy Wing colors that SandWings have had in canon are lightish color of the scales Eye colors that SandWings have had in canon are; black''Her black eyes narrowed ...'' - Burn, Prologue, the Dragonet Prophecy SandWing Eggs 's egg at the beginning of The Dragonet Prophecy (graphic novel)]]SandWing eggs are buried in the sand to keep them warm; in the prophecy section of The Dragonet Prophecy (graphic novel), the SandWing egg is depicted with a yellow upper half and a browned lower half; in the following prologue, it is a medium yellow with elongated pale spots, appearing to have switched patterns with Clay's egg. Abilities A SandWing's strongest weapon is the venomous barb on the tip of their tails''Worst of all, her tail curled into an ordinary point like the tails of most dragon tribes, instead of ending with the poisonous barb that was a SandWing’s most dangerous weapon. '' - Sunny, Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy, which they use in a similar method as a scorpion. In addition to this venom, they also have the ability to breathe fire, and their scales radiate heat''The enormous dragon on the mountain ledge had pale gold scales that radiated heat like a desert horizon.'' - Burn, Prologue, the Dragonet Prophecy.They can also survive without water for extended periods of time, and can bury themselves in sand to camoflauge. It is also mentioned that SandWings have exceptionally sharp hearing''"With her exceptionally sharp SandWing hearing, she was sure she could hear squeaking, like faraway mice, and perhaps the clinking of coins."'' - Prologue, The Brightest Night. Naming Conventions SandWings tend to have desert based names, like the plants and animals in the desert, or the climate or landscape of the desert. A few SandWings also have names related to heat. Known SandWings Add Horizon Sixclaws Sunny (also NightWing) Addax Agave Armadillo Qibli Queen Thorn Queen Scorpion Ex-princess Blaze Princess Blister Princess Burn Ex-Prince Smolder Camel Capybara King Char Queen Oasis Cobra Dune Jerboa Jerboa II Kindle Ex-Princess Onyx Palm Prickle Meerkat Needle Octillio Ostrich (mom) Ostrich Parch Proghorn Quicksand Rattlesnake SandStorm Torch Viper Vulture Trivia *Gold, or tawny gold, is an unusual color for SandWings; the color is seen on Sunny, likely due to her being half NightWing''He could feel the warmth from her golden scales radiating along his side. Sunny was too small and the wrong color - tawny gold instead of sand pale like most SandWings - but she gave off heat like the rest of her tribe.'' - Sunny, Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy *Qibli's color is one of the colors SandWings can have. Other colors can be very pale or light yellow with white. *Most dragon tribes, aside from SeaWings, and MudWings dislike being wet, although SandWings might swim in an oasis which is stated by palm when she jumps in prickles oasis to get water in Darkness Of Dragons. Canonical Art SandWingLineart-JoyAng.png|An average SandWing, illustrated by Joy Ang TheBrightestNight-MikeMeinzold.jpg|Sunny on the German cover of The Brightest Night, illustrated by Max Meinzold DarknessOfDragonsCover-JoyAng.png|Qibli on the English cover of Darkness of Dragons, illustrated by Joy Ang GraphicNovel-SandWingEgg.png|Sunny's egg when first seen in The Dragonet Prophecy (graphic novel) GraphicNovel-012-01.png|Sunny's egg, pictured at left, after switching patterns with Clay's. References Category:Dragon Tribes